The Tales Of DarkWorld
by Yami Miki
Summary: This story, inspired by a funny chat on Skype with a my friend, is an Alternate Universe and takes place in Darkworld. There are many Kingdoms: InfernalDark, Apostles Of Darkness; etc. The first tale focuses on Supreme King Haou of The InfernalDark Kingdom and Prince Jehu of The Kingdom of The Apostles of Darkness. There will be more tales later on, but won't you read for a spell?


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters; the only characters I own is the Dark Apostle Queen and her personality is lightly based off of the stories I've heard of my best friend's mother.

**Author's Note:** I am happy to thank MistressChi08 and her amazing mother for being the inspirations for these stories and this chapter; I also want to thank Tenchi Muyo episode 13 of the first OVA for helping shape up some of the Dark Apostle Queen's quirks. This story was born out of an idea that was role played in a Skype chat so the format will be in a script or RP style. Now without further ado, here is the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Tales of DarkWorld **

**Chapter One**: The Ruler of **The Apostles of Darkness **

**Setting:** This is the Dimension known as Dark World; it is very vast and consists of many Kingdoms. There is the Dragonborne Kingdom, the Mystical Light Kingdom, The Fire Kingdom, the InfernalDark Kingdom, and the Apostles of Darkness Kingdom, just to name a few. Some of these kingdoms are at war with others whilst also being in an alliance with others. For now, we will focus on two of the kingdoms characterized by Dark. These two are the InfernalDark and the Apostles of Darkness. Now, there are two youths whom are relevant to this tale. There is the Dark Apostle Prince Jehu, heir to the throne of the Apostles of Darkness and the Supreme King of the InfernalDark Kingdom, Haou. These two Kingdoms are in alliance with each other to take down a common enemy: The Kingdom of the Mystical Light. Of course, the Dark Apostle Kingdom also has another enemy...the Crystal Kingdom, but...that is to be explained at a much later time. Anyway, our two Dark rulers had decided to meet up at a territory that they both shared which sat between their Kingdoms surrounded by a thick, stone Citadel. Prince Jehu had sent King Haou a carrier-Duel Spirit, which had with it, a letter telling him if they could meet up. Haou had thought it was to discuss tactics for their upcoming conquest to strengthen their armies. However...

Haou: "Wait..." You brought me out here because you were BORED?" *Sighs* "I can't believe this..."

Jehu: "Well yeah, but... I also did it because I may or may not have wanted to slip away from certain obligations?" ^ ^; *He scratched the back of his head, chuckling*

Haou: "..." "I'm not even going to comment." the dark king replied, his finger tips against his forehead in annoyance* "You're lucky I put up with you."

Jehu: "'Cuz ya love me." he replied with a grin, while slinking one arm over the other boy's neck*

Haou: "Tch!" *Bats his arm away* "As if..."

Jehu: "Then, it's because you finally realized that my Kingdom is a force to be reckoned with!" XD

Haou: "We're allied Kingdoms you fool..."

Jehu: "Yeah yeah, well, it's because..." *Thinks for a moment* "It's because you FEAR the Kingdom of the Apostles of Darkness!" "I don't blame you." "I mean, if I knew that pissing off the Prince of that Kingdom, that being yours truly *points at himself* meant our Kingdom warring with yours if I was in your shoes I mean, I'd be petrified at the thought of facing the WRATH of the DARK APOSTLE PRINCE!" XD "Ha ha ha ha ha!" *Red lightning crashes behind him to add to his bravado due to his ability to project energy, based off of his emotional status*

Haou: *Has a bored look on his face, unaffected by the Prince's exclamation* *Blinks* "Please... you?" "You're not scary at all. *Rolls his golden eyes*

Jehu: *Makes an annoyed face* :p

Haou: *Blinks and then his face suddenly goes pale, his pupils small, his body starts to shake slightly* *Thinks* ['I sense a VERY powerful dark aura, but I must not show fear...who is this? The energy seems familiar, but...'] *He regains composure and narrows his golden eyes, standing his ground.* "..."

Jehu: *Raises an eyebrow and has a thoughtful look on his face, his chin resting between the space between his index finger and thumb* "What?" "You finally admit that I'm superior?" "About time babe." *Smug grin* "In fact, *starts to lean towards Haou* "I think I deserve a reward for thi- *BAM!* *He suddenly feels throbbing pain in the back of his head and all that Haou could see was what looked like a jumbo Iron-cast Wok having been swiped across the back of the Dark teal haired boy before him.*

Jehu: X.x *Seeing stars from the searing pain* "OW!" "WTF?"

Haou: *Points behind Jehu*

Jehu: *Turns his head, which he was massaging slightly.* *He had angry look upon his visage and was about to tell off or possibly even annihilate his assailant until he is hit with realization of whom is standing before him.* *His amber eyes widen and the Dark Apostle Prince suddenly starts to tremble terribly.* Q.Q *There is a womanly figure standing there enveloped in an amber, purple, and red aura* *Lightning in the usually stormy looking sky flashes to reveal to very enraged amber eyes, and the silhouette is holding a giant wok in her hand. Her hair is a Dark Teal, much like Jehu's, except the bangs and side hairs are longer and the back is down to her waist. spiking slightly upwards at the ends* *Most of her appearance is hidden by the dark purple-black mist surrounding her.*

Jehu: "Oh fuck... that's... my... Mom..."

Haou: O.o *His golden eyes widened slightly in curiosity* "..." *He is then hit by the powerful, dark aura she possesses*

Haou: "..." "!" "Okay..." " I admit... there is one thing that I do fear.."

Jehu:"?"

Haou: "The Hellish wrath of your Birth giver..." 0.O

Dark Apostle Queen: "You were supposed to be leading the army to war and rallying the troops and instead I find you here flirting with some guy..."

Jehu: "Mother... dearest... um.. this guy is actually the King of one of the neighboring Kingdoms that allies us... we were uh... um... *Looks over at Haou for assistance*

Haou: *rolls his eyes at Jehu's incompetence* We were discussing tactical strategies and how we are going to rally our troops to be able to conquer the territories to strengthen our kingdoms...that's why Prince Jehu has yet to send out his troops...because we are still preparing... we want the conquest to go as smoothly as possible."

Dark Apostle Queen: "..." *Considers his words* "I see..." *Narrows her eyes at her son* *Then, smiles sweetly at Haou* "Well, I'm glad Jehu kun has managed to make some smart decisions in making allies. At least his friends know how to handle wars. You are welcome at the castle anytime." ^/^

Haou: *Smiles charmingly* "Of course."

Dark Apostle Queen: *Her countenance goes serious* "I'll be taking my leave then..." *Nods to the both of them* "I will see you later this evening Jehu."

Jehu: "Kay Mom..."

Dark Apostle Queen: *In a dangerous voice* WHAT?

Jehu: O.o *makes a distressed face*

Dark Apostle Queen: "Well...?"

Jehu: *under his breath* [Shit...] *Ahem* "Mother... but.. the Supreme King is right there..."

Dark Apostle Queen: "I don't care.." "I will not leave until you say it..." "Or you'll face punishment later.."

Jehu: TT_TT *He then glances at Haou* "Now Haou, what you are about to see is slightly disturbing...and I advise you NOT to say anything negative...I mean it... I'm warning you... for your sake..."

Haou: *****Shrugs his shoulders* "Whatever..."

Jehu: *Takes a big breath* *Makes a cute, loving face* "Okay Mommy! I love you!" *Runs over and gives his mother a hug*

Haou: X_x *Falls over anime style*

Jehu: TT_TT *Is crying in humiliation while hugging his mother, his back is to Haou though so he can not see him*

Dark Apostle Queen: "Good boy." ^_^

Haou: *starts laughing softly to himself* "Hahahaha... 'Mommy!'...Pftt..."

*A shadow suddenly casts over Haou and he suddenly stops laughing as he feels a sudden cold air around him, as if something has shifted...*

Haou: *Looks up to find a very pissed off looking Dark Apostle Queen* *He notices she looks like a slightly older female version of Jehu and wearing a half leather, half gown of dark lavender and black (Like a warrior-queen outfit) and a black tiara with a red ruby on it* *Thinks to himself* ['Whoa... what is it with this family and leather... and purple?'] *His thoughts are interrupted and he snaps back to look at her again when he feels his feet are no longer touching the ground.*

Haou: O.O ! *Lets out a barely audible high pitched sound*

Dark Apostle Queen: :[ *Is glaring angrily at Haou* "No one... and I mean no one... makes fun of my LITTLE JEHU..." *Is holding Haou by the collar of his shirt* *Throws Haou into one of the adjacent stone walls of the citadel that shelter the territory between the two dark kingdoms* *Half of him goes right through it*

Haou: *He says "Ow..." once and fidgets, half his body is on the other side of the wall and his rear end is facing Jehu and his mother.*

Dark Apostle Queen: *Blinks*

Jehu: *Goes over to Haou and smirks poking him once on his left ass cheek with his finger...* "Well, I did warn ya..." :D

Haou: "..." *Sweat drops and feels embarrassed* "Shut it, you..."

Jehu: *Grinning* *Waves* "See ya later at the castle Mom."

Dark Apostle Queen: *Makes a scowl at Haou* "I don't care if you're the Supreme King of InfernalDark or the Supreme King of Marshmellon World... if you ever jeer at my precious Jehu in my presence again you will wish you had died a quick and painless death!"

Haou: *Gulps quietly*

Dark Apostle Queen: *Smiles cutely at her son* * *Nods* "Let me know if this punk ever causes you trouble again sweetie." ^_^ *Bows and then she starts to glow a pale ruby red to signal her departure*

Jehu: "Kay mom, will do!" *The Dark Queen fades away with a flash and then she leaves behind some purple flames tinged with a reddish orange, followed by a red streak*

Jehu: *smirks* "Need help getting out?"

Haou: "..." "...Yes...this...incident never leaves your lips, understood?" "...Unless you want war with my Kingdom..."

Jehu: *Shrugs his shoulders while slightly rolling his amber eyes* "Okay..." *He then held his hand out to Haou and proceeded to assist the Supreme King in dislodging himself from the chasm in the citadel...*

**+-End Chapter 1-+**

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it; I'm doing this story for fun, but I do have a series of chapters planned out/ in progress for this Alternate universe. It was originally going to be just a one-shot but I already have the muses inspiring me to think of more chapters and such. Until next time! Yami Miki signing out! *Salutes* :D


End file.
